<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl from Ipanema by kayr0ss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522646">The Girl from Ipanema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss'>kayr0ss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buy the pretty lady a coffee, Coffee Shop, Diakko, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, a lot of smiling, just a good time, the barista is the best bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The barista, who was something of a hopeless romantic, couldn't help but notice the way Akko was staring at the mysterious blonde in the corner of the coffee shop. So of course he tells her to, "go get her a coffee!" </p><p>He misunderstood a little but he got the spirit.</p><p>[Diakko, cute, humor, fluff, older characters, inspired by the song of the same name]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl from Ipanema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my head, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nim7Xs41UJo">this song</a> was playing so maybe put it on the background! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nim7Xs41UJo">♫</a>
</p><p>--</p><p>“An iced Americano for me, thank you.”</p><p>Akko smiled warmly at the barista, fishing for change in her pockets while Gerry (or so his name tag said) nodded to confirm her order. “With white mocha. And two pumps of breve. And light water.”</p><p>He looked at her from behind the screen of the register, patiently waiting for more.</p><p>“That’s all!” She said with a merry grin.</p><p>He popped her order into the system in a flurry of taps and beeping, and in a bid for casual conversation, had remarked: “Strong. Sweet. <em>And </em>creamy—the whole package.”</p><p>“I’d like to think of my coffee as a reflection of myself.” She replied in jest.</p><p>He laughed lightly, nodding while he took her payment. The order was punched in, followed by the high-pitched noise of a receipt being printed out; the sound of it mixed in with a song she remembered from her childhood that she’d often hear in cafes similar to this one.</p><p>The melody fit in with the establishment’s ambience. In the next moment, her change was returned and she walked over the end of the bar where she could wait to pick up her drink. She looked around some more—the interior was both rustic and stylishly modern. The bar was backed up by a classic brick wall, unpainted with the dark grey mortar jutting out tastefully. It contrasted nicely with the windows on the opposite side that ran from the ceiling down to the floor—the sunlight was kept at bay by venetian blinds in plain light brown. Everything else was wooden and lacquered—from the tables, to the chairs, and even the counter that sat atop unfinished concrete. There were greens as well, potted and genuinely <em>alive </em>in the corners. The smell of coffee wafted across the space, wrapping the experience together like the perfect ribbon on a gift.</p><p>But for Akko, the appeal of well-done interior decoration paled in comparison to the quiet blonde woman sitting in a corner table. Her spot was nearly hidden behind a half-wall divider and some plants. The brunette craned her neck, biting her lip in the process while she tried to get a better look at—</p><p>“I hope you aren’t trying to be discreet.” Gerry was back with her drink and a smug grin. “Because if you were, it isn’t working.”</p><p>Akko playfully narrowed her eyes. “I thought this kind of advice was bartender territory.”</p><p>“Baristas are close enough,” he said in a chipper voice, wrapping a napkin around her cup to keep the condensation at a minimum.</p><p>“Well,” she started deliberately, leaning her elbow onto the counter. “You really can’t blame me for staring.”</p><p>“I’d agree with that.” He nodded.</p><p>At the same time, they both turned towards the blonde—she was around seven meters away, but if the look on her face was any suggestion, she was anything but <em>near. </em>She was utterly engrossed; far, far away into the worn-out paperback book she so tenderly held and read through. In the next moment, she turned a page. A little bit after that, she tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Her expression was even—and practically unreadable.</p><p>Except for her eyes.</p><p>Seven meters was probably too far away to notice, but they were blue—<em>so delightfully blue</em>—and the pace by which they moved from left to right (her head would move along with them in the cutest way) revealed that she might be more enraptured than her expression allowed to show.</p><p>It was—if Akko were to be honest—just <em>a little</em> bit breathtaking.</p><p>“Buy her a coffee.” Gerry said with an oddly resolute voice for someone Akko had just met. “You don’t look at a woman the way you are right now and pass up on the chance to buy her a coffee.”</p><p>Akko blinked, turning back towards him with an expression of surprise yet amusement. “I don’t think she wants one—”</p><p>“It’s on me.” Gerry held up his hand, insisting that she stop talking. “What would you think her type is?”</p><p>“There’s really no need to—”</p><p>“No buts!” He insisted, and the intensity of it made Akko back down a little.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” she conceded, sheepishly scratching at the back of her head.</p><p>“Once again—what do you think she likes?”</p><p>“Iced americano—with white mocha, breve, and a bit of water?” Akko grinned.</p><p>“Okay.” He laughed again. “That was pretty smart. But I doubt she’s into caffeine strong and sweet enough to induce a heart-attack.”</p><p>“You may never know!” Akko crossed her arms, noting at the back of her mind that the ice of her drink would be melting anytime soon. “I feel like she’s into more adventurous things than—”</p><p>“Be cool.” He suddenly snapped to get her attention. “She’s looking at you. She tilted her head. Is that interest? Or is she checking you out?”</p><p>Akko giggled, “probably just wondering why we’re being so loud!”</p><p>“I swear on my honor as a barista that I never speak louder than my customer needs.” He said with an indignant quirk of his eyebrow. “In any case—how about a flat white?”</p><p>Akko hummed to herself. “That works. What if you take half off the sweetener?”</p><p>“Good observation.” Gerry nodded, sparing the blonde another quick glance. “The cold air of mystery leads one to believe she doesn’t like sweets.”</p><p>“She looks wonderful, doesn’t she?” Akko blurted out, looking towards the blonde over her shoulder while Gerry left for the espresso machine and got to work. She’d leave him a hefty tip and would make it a point to come here more often. Gerry was great—and from the first sip of her Americano, his coffee game was <em>just </em>as awesome.</p><p>Akko watched from afar as the blonde settled her chin onto the back of her free hand, laying the book flat onto the table while she flipped to yet another page. She licked her lips.</p><p>Akko died a little.</p><p>“Honestly,” Gerry was back. “You should see the look on your face right now. If I weren’t a hopeless romantic I’d say it’s pathetic.”</p><p>“Excuse you!” Akko laughed. “I’m a customer!”</p><p>“And I’m just stating facts.” He held up his palms in self-defense.</p><p>“I’m not going to fight you on that one.”</p><p>He smiled at her again, pushing the white cup of hot coffee near her from the across the bar in an exaggerated motion of presentation. “Here—an unsweetened flat white on the house, in the name of love.”</p><p>Akko gracefully took both drinks (hers was already getting watery), and beamed at the barista who she was pretty sure was now a new friend. “Thank you, Gerry. I’ll make sure to do good by your service.”</p><p>He winked, and soon after she was walking towards the small corner table partially hidden by the leaves of some weird indoor plant and <em>oh—</em>up close one could see how well her simple white blouse framed her neck and collar bones—and she—</p><p>She was actually nervous? It almost made her laugh—it was unlike her to be nervous of anything. Much less… <em>this</em>.</p><p>Akko stopped right when she was hovering near her, and on cue, the blonde looked up, visibly confused at the two drinks in her hands. Akko’s eyes landed on something golden glistening on the other woman’s person.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“The barista insisted I buy the beautiful blonde I was staring at a coffee.” Akko started with a small smile.</p><p>It made the blonde laugh—the action of which was only just a small huff through the nose, along with the upturn of the corner of her lips. But her eyes looked delighted (and still so very blue) and Akko did her best not to blurt out a pick-up line.</p><p>“Did he?”</p><p>“He did,” the brunette nodded, placing the drinks onto the table but not daring to seat herself down just yet. “But by the ring on you finger, I’m guessing you’re spoken for?”</p><p>She was smiling now. The sight of it… <em>did </em>things to Akko’s stomach.</p><p>“I’m spoken for,” Diana smiled, gracefully accepting the coffee. “By a wonderful woman who likes her coffee much too sweet.”</p><p>Akko grinned, leaning down when she felt the blonde tug at her arm. Diana seemed utterly charmed by her entrance. She’d pat herself on the back for that. “She’s a hell of a lucky woman.”</p><p>“I reckon <em>I </em>am, just as much.” Diana leaned up, smiling while she met Akko half-way for a kiss. It was sweet.</p><p>And tasted like coffee.</p><p>Akko leaned in for a little more, giggling, toying at the golden ring on her <em>own</em> left hand and feeling a deep-seated joy at knowing the lovely girl in the corner of the café wore an exact copy.</p><p>When they finally parted—but only for a few inches—Diana gave her a pointed look. “Did you really trick the poor barista into helping you hit on your wife, my love?”</p><p>Akko laughed. “He insisted!”</p><p>Diana laughed fully this time, the corners of her eyes wrinkling in mirth while Akko just stood there, grinning stupidly, much like a lovesick puppy.</p><p>They were too engrossed with each other to notice that Gerry had nearly fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes LMAO it's another one-shot *cries* but this was a very cute idea I've been dying to write for weeks, and finally sat my ass down for an hour and got it done. I honestly love the song  although admittedly the lyrics don't fit so well coz it a bit sad, but doesn't the tune just relax you so much?</p><p>Gerry is..... named after my favorite restaurant........... Gerry's Grill lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>